


never more exposed

by benamidalaskywalker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benamidalaskywalker/pseuds/benamidalaskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His General.</p><p>He thinks the words as he presses his fingers tighter against Hux’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never more exposed

**Author's Note:**

> A while back misread a kink meme prompt, it asked for riding, and I swear it said "rimming" ! I only rechecked the prompt after and realized my mistake! So I'm posting this with no prompt to go with it, now that I have an ao3 because otherwise it was just going to sit sad on my computer forever with no one to read it!

_His_ General.

He thinks the words as he presses his fingers tighter against Hux’s skin. Relishing in the sounds of the man beneath him. Hux can not feel the sentiment as intimately as Ren does. He lacks the Force. Lacks the ease of acquaintanceship with the emotions of others. Yet he moves forward. He presses himself into Ren’s hands offering himself willingly.

It is the movements of a man that knows he is possessed. A man that knows exactly who he belongs to. Hux belongs to him, mind, body and soul. To deny that would be to commit blasphemy. The evidence is so clear before him.

Ren is unaware he is saying these things out loud until Hux surges upwards to kiss him. Muttering, “Yours,” between each kiss.

He echoes Hux.

“Mine.” Ren presses into each kiss. Repeating “Mine” into what must be infinity. Until Hux is shaking beneath his lips. Barely able to keep pressing forward into Ren’s kisses.

When he breaks from the kiss and moves to make Hux turn over, the other man goes willingly. Hus does not hesitate before shifting into the position that they have taken time and time before.

His General belongs like this. On his hands and knees in Ren’s bed, his bare ass in the air, presented like an offering before Ren. He brings his hands to Hux’s flesh with a reverent touch.

His body is a temple, one that Ren will plunder greedily.

He presses one kiss to the curve of Hux’s spine.

Another to where is back meets his buttocks.

Another lower in a place that leaves Hux shaking against the sheets before him from just the lightest press of lips to his puckered entrance.

He waits, not pressing his lips there again, but not moving forward either. His breath is hot against the skin before him.

Ren does not have to wait long.

Hux never makes him wait.

They are both desperate for this. Needing the relief.

They’ve needed it since they were standing on the bridge together, Ren forced to watch a petty officer hold Hux’s gaze for just a moment too long. He had been able to sense the feelings of lust in the officer. Ren’s reaction to this had been simple. A desperate need to pull Hux away from the bridge and into his bed where he rightfully belongs.

Now he feels a curl of satisfaction within him. Seeing Hux in his rightful place, knowing that the General is his alone, does this to Ren. Leaves him in a state in which his orgasm is now a secondary matter. Owning Hux. Reminding him who brings him pleasure unlike any other. That is Ren’s top priority.

Even so, Ren will not go to this task without hearing the words he desires from Hux.

Hux’s desperate plea. A “Please” forced from already kiss swollen lips, shatters the stillness that had hung about Ren’s room.

“Whose are you?”

“Yours.” Hux is more eager to speak this time. Desperate. Needy. These emotions roll off of him in waves. Steadily crippling any defenses Ren might have been able to put up against him. “Always, yours.”

His fingers knead at the flesh before him, spreading Hux’s cheeks wide to offer himself better position.

“It would do you well to remember this.”

He can tell that Hux wants to insist yet again that he does. Ren can feel the indignant emotion surging through him.

He does not give Hux the chance to voice in. All sounds his General could have even fathomed making fall into nothingness. Moans. Gasps of pleasure. Entreaties of Ren to do more.

Ren breaches him with his tongue. Pushes past the tight rim and into the heat that offers him such relief.

No other man will possess Hux in this way. No other has been able to offer him this pleasure. Others may have spread their legs in the past, or even forced Hux’s apart - but Ren knows he is the first to do this to Hux.

He intends to be the last.

While his mouth is occupied, his hand moves forward. Skimming over Hux’s thin but well formed chest. Brushing over peaked nipples, and in this way drawing another gasp of unrestrained pleasure from his General’s lips. His hand moves lower then. Back down over the curves of Hux’s body. Until it finds Hux’s cock.

The weight is pleasant in his hand. Familiar.

He imagines that even if he were blind, deaf, and robbed of his Force sense, Hux’s cock would be intimately familiar to him. This cock which has breached his body before, in a way that none other have.

Though Ren does not admit this to Hux. He cannot. Telling his General that he belongs to Hux just as much as Hux belongs to him, is a thing which Ren can never do. He has already broken enough of his vows for Hux. This final one must stand the test.

Instead he shows Hux the intimacy of his delights.

He thumbs over the slit of Hux’s cock, spreading precome on his way down. It is a dry handjob. Rough in a way that Hux seems to enjoy. Ren finds it shockingly unpleasant when the sensation is ever returned to him. Hux must get off on the pain.

As he slides his hand down Hux’s cock, Ren removes his mouth from Hux’s ass.

Hux makes a noise that manages to be both pleasure and disappointment.

Though the disappointment fades when Ren begins to kiss his way up Hux’s body once more.

They slot together. Two puzzle pieces meant to connect. A quotation mark left open for words to spill between them.

Words such as:

“Please.”

“More.”

“I can’t.”

“I need.”

“Yours.”

“Mine.”

He kisses Hux, over his shoulder.

His General tilting his face sloppily to bring them together. Lips near missing. Sloppy with saliva. A taste that is not altogether pleasant on his lips.

They gasp into each other more than kiss.

Too close to hold on anymore.

Ren ruts against Hux’s backside. His relief an echo of the man underneath him. The pleasure from his partner so evident in the Force that Ren never has to touch himself.

Next time he will take Hux.

There is always a next time.

Ren counts himself lucky with each other.

As his grip slides roughly down Hux once more. The climax they both had been chasing arrives.

It is a bright burst of light against his eyes. A ringing in his ears. A name shouted from his throat. Come splashing hot against his fingers.

His General never looks more beautiful than the moments after he comes. Finally falling forward. His limbs giving out on him. Lying there against the sheets. A divine offering that Ren has had his fill of.

“My General.”


End file.
